Twice the Trouble, Double the Fun
by dappledsunlight
Summary: HP/PJ Crossover. Uncle Vernon goes beserk when Harry gets his letter and moves the family to New York, New York. Guess who's living next door with his mum and her partner? Will be long fic. Rated T for safety. Updates every 2 weeks - month
1. Chapter 1

**With my new story posted I need to give a few thanks – and explanations. I normally won't write ultra big AN's but this is the starting one.**

**Ok this is a Percy Jackson Harry Potter x-over and I posted it in the PJ section because it stays on the first page more longer than on the Harry Potter page AND because there are more Percy Jackson people that read Harry Potter than there are Harry Potter people that read Percy Jackson.**

**At the moment you'll also notice there is nilch on Percy. All I have to say is – next chapter. You'll also recognise pretty much everything that happens in this chapter. So no I'm not stealing Jk's plot and changing the words around – this is where I need to start to get all of the info in. Some of the changes are significant to later revelations so look out for them (not that hard).**

**Finally I need to offer my thanks to two of my best friends – Jackson Dowie and Duke Shin who came up with a lot of the plot and idea – then trusted it into me to write out. I hope I haven't let them down.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing you can recognise from Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or any other copyrighted book/movie etc. in this story – nor am I making any profit from my writing. It is purely for pleasure.**

Harry Potter had always had a miserable life. Growing up (literally) beneath his huge cousin's shadow, and fist, he didn't have much of a chance to be happy. Lucky for him that was all about to change.

"BOY!"

Harry was startled out of his half-sleep state, and quickly scrambled to the cupboard door. He fumbled with the lock, and to his surprise, just when he thought it was jammed it flew open. Blinking at the bright light he ducked under the doorframe and hurried to the living room, following his Uncle's voice.

Stumbling through the doorway, still rubbing sleep from his eyes, Harry entered the living room.

"Breakfast. Now," barked Uncle Vernon, bushy brow bristling at the sight of the boy.

Harry entered the kitchen, pulling various pots and pans out to cook the usual bacon and eggs. He could hear his Aunt and Uncle speaking in the next room.

"Is Dudley up yet?"

"No, I just checked and he's still fast asleep. He looks so sweet I couldn't bear to wake him."

"Little tyke. It's his birthday, we'll let him sleep."

"Oh my, Duddykins! He's growing up so fast! Twelve already!"

Harry's stomach had dropped at these last remarks. Dudley's birthday! How could have he forgotten! It seemed as though he'd be spending another day in the company of Mrs Figgs.

Ever since he could remember he'd been dumped with Mrs Figgs while Dudley was off on his birthday trips. Each year Dudley would take his best friend on a trip to the movies or the pools for his birthday. Harry, meanwhile, was left with Mrs Figgs, and old cat-loving lady who would feed him cold tea and stale biscuits, while showing him pictures of her haggard-looking cats.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by the ringing phone and he listened to his Aunts tinny voice answer the call.

After a minute or so of disjointed conversation Aunt Petunia slammed down the phone.

"She can't take him," she spat bitterly.

"Take who?"

"The boy. Mrs Figgs broke her leg."

"What are we supposed to do with him then?" asked Uncle Vernon, panic rising in his voice.

"Supposed to do with who?" Dudley's thick, sleepy voice grunted from the doorway.

"Dudders!"

Harry – laden with steaming plates watched his Aunt fly at Dudley with her arms open while he came in from the kitchen.

Dudley endured the kisses she planted on his fat cheeks, but stuck to his question as soon as she back off.

"Who are you talking about?" Dudley persisted.

"Oh, no one Duddykins, how about you open your presents?" Aunt Petunia said quickly in an attempt to change the subject.

Dudley seemed to be holding an inner war – between the fun of pushing his parents and his greed for presents. He chose the presents.

Soon the living room was drowning in wrapping paper as Dudley unwrapped present after present, while the food was left forgotten.

After a surprisingly short amount of time, considering the large amount of presents, Dudley had finished unwrapping and was staring coldly down at his gifts.

"47" he stated, his vice quivering. "That's three less than last year."

Harry looked nervously up from his empty plate – foreseeing a Dudley temper tantrum.

Aunt Petunia could also sense the coming danger.

"Some of your presents are quite a bit bigger than last year Duddykins" she stammered, trying to save the situation.

Dudley's bottom lip trembled ominously.

"We can buy him four more while we're at the zoo can't we Petunia?" said Uncle Vernon gruffly.

"Yes, yes of course," said Aunt Petunia in a relieved sort of voice. "Anything for my little Dudders on his special day."

Dudley seemed to relax and sat down on one of the sofas.

"So who has to come with us?" he asked again.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia shared a glance. I was obvious to Harry they were thinking – now or never.

"Well Duddy dear," started Aunt Petunia, "Mrs Figgs broke her leg and Harry has to…" she was cut short by Dudley's horrified gasp.

"He'll ruin everything, it's not fair! It's my birthday and…" it seemed to be too much for Dudley to bear and he collapsed onto his mother, blubbering loudly.

Harry however knew that Dudley hadn't cried properly for years now and was pouring on the water works in an attempt to stop Harry from coming to the zoo.

"It's not fair," he sobbed again.

"I know Dudders but there but there isn't…" she froze and craned her neck, trying to hear something. "Was that the doorbell? They're here! Vernon get the door and bring them in!"

Dudley immediately stopped crying. He would never let one of his friends see him like that.

Uncle Vernon lead Dudley's friend through to the living room. With a jolt of recognition Harry watched as Piers greeted Dudley. He was a small, mousy boy who'd normally hold the person's arms when Dudley decided to punch them.

Dudley and Piers immediately started to talk loudly about his presents and what video games each other owned. Petunia and Vernon looked proudly on as their son pretended to shoot Piers with his fake gun, and pranced about in his new jacket.

"Well, I suppose we should…" Petunia started after a while. "Gosh, look at the time! Into the car boys!" and with that she shepherded Dudley and Piers towards the front door.

Harry looked up nervously at his Uncle, unsure of what he should do.

"Now boy," began Uncle Vernon grimly. "There's to be no funny business today understand?"

Harry nodded.

"You're to behave, and not ruin Dudley's day"

Harry nodded again and this time Uncle Vernon seemed to relax.

"Into the car then, and not a word, clear?" he growled.

Harry nodded for the third time and hurried off to the car

HPPJ

The trip to the zoo went uneventfully and they were soon wandering through the zoo.

The water exhibits were closed for the day for 'cleaning' which got Dudley in a great huff.

Aunt Petunia quickly pointed them to a nearby ice-cream store to cheer him up. Dudley and Piers got the biggest ice-creams on the menu and set off to the 'Africa' section of the zoo while Harry followed miserably.

Once they got to the lions Dudley and Piers pranced around – pulling faces and roaring at the huge beasts. Harry had to sit on a bench and 'behave' while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon glared repeatedly at him – as though they were angry he even existed.

The same sort of thing happened at the monkey enclosure – there was zoo keepers with monkeys – letting children pat them and hold them and while Dudley and Piers went back time after time to pat the monkeys Harry had to sit aside and pretend he wasn't interested.

It seemed as though the trip to the zoo wasn't going to go as well as he'd imagined.

To Harry's surprise, however, when they walked past the zebra enclosure all the animals flocked towards him. At this strange occurrence Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon quickly hurried them on while throwing worried glances at Harry. Harry was sure that he heard the zebras whispering before he had to leave something that sounded like 'Master'…

Something similar happened – this time at the farm animal petting zoo.

Harry had just stepped through the gate to the petting zoo when all the horses in the enclosure lifted their heads and rushed towards him. Harry stood there helplessly as they fought and fawned over him and he definitely heard them saying 'Master' over and over.

Uncle Vernon – red-faced with anger over these two ordeals led them towards the reptile house muttering "Nothing _horsey _here, no more _freakiness!" _

As soon as they entered the house Dudley scooted off to find the biggest snake with Piers hot on his heels. Harry tired followed the two – while his thoughts were on the events that had just recently happened. He stopped behind Dudley in front of the enclosure of a sleeping boa constrictor.

Dudley and Piers began to bang on the glass – ignoring the 'Please do not hit the glass' signs – in an attempt to wake the huge boa constrictor.

They soon gave up and wandered off to another enclosure, muttering 'Stupid snake'. Harry sat down beside the boa constrictor's enclosure and – for reasons unknown to him – began to talk to it.

"Sorry about them. They don't know what it's like to be locked up with nowhere to go," he apologised.

To Harry's utmost surprise the python gave a little flick of its head as if to say 'I get that all the time'.

'You're the third animal I've communicated with today," he said gloomily. "S'pose I'm going mad."

This time Harry heard the snake reply – though how he heard through the thick glass Harry wasn't sure.

"You're not mad," hissed the snake. "Just… different."

Harry laughed.

"Yeah I suppose I am."

Harry heard a shout and Piers came running over.

"Hey Dudley, come look at the snake now!"

Dudley rushed over and pressed himself against the glass with Piers – looking greedily into the enclosure.

All of a sudden the glass completely vanished and Dudley and Piers went toppling into the exhibit. Harry stepped back – shocked – and watched as the huge boa constrictor slithered out of the enclosure.

"Thanks. See you later," hissed the snake.

"Yeah, see you later" replied Harry rather dazedly as the snake slid away.

Still shocked Harry looked up to see a beetroot-red Vernon Dursley glaring down at him.

"You…talk…" he choked then stopped.

"Up!" he hissed and grabbed Harry's arm pulling him up and dragging him towards the zoo exit.

"Vernon!" squealed Aunt Petunia as she struggled to pull Dudley out of the enclosure.

"I'll be right there dear," Vernon yelled. "Just putting _this one _in the car" and with that he dragged Harry out of the zoo – to the shock and worry of many of the zoo goers – shoved him in the car and slammed the door shut before striding off to the entranced again.

Harry waited for over an hour with a growing sense of dread. Whatever had happened with the snake had pushed Uncle Vernon over the edge and Harry knew what that meant – punishment.

Sure enough as soon as they got home and waved Piers goodbye, Uncle Vernon choked with rage managed to speak just six words.

"Petunia…brandy. Boy…cupboard. No food."

HPPJ

Harry sat alone in the cupboard, his stomach grumbling loudly and his head throbbing in pain and confusion over the day's events.

Had Harry really cause everything that had happened? How could he talk to the snake? Why did the horses all call him master, and how did he understand them in the first place?

Harry soon fell into a fitful sleep filled with hissing snakes, talking horses and a strange green light.

For the next week Harry was locked in his stuffy little cupboard, with Aunt Petunia shoving his meals in three times a day. When he was finally let out the Dursleys did not speak to him, although Dudley would occasionally throw him nervous looks. Harry therefore spent this part of his summer in his cupboard or wandering the streets near Privet Drive.

Harry woke one morning prepared for another long, hot and boring day hanging around Privet Drive.

He slowly rose from his unstable camp bed, reluctant to face the Dursleys' orders. Opening the door as quietly as he could Harry slowly crept towards the front door, hoping to slip out before the Dursleys noticed.

"Boy! Get the mail!"

Harry sighed and headed to the mail slot in the front door dejectedly.

Scooping up the mail pile he began to file through. Bill, bill, bill, postcard to Aunt Petunia, couple of letters to Uncle Vernon and a letter to a _Mr H.J. Potter_! Harry stopped dead in his tracks and stared at his letter.

It was an unusually heavy and made of a strange thick sort of parchment. What was even stranger was the address on the envelope. It said:

_Mr H.J. Potter_

_Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

How did they know where Harry slept? Was whoever sent Harry this letter watching him? What was…

"BOY! How long does it take to bring in the mail?!"

Harry walked into the kitchen still staring at the letter. It was shut on the back with a red wax seal in the shape of a shield – it had a lion, raven badger and snake taking up all four corners of the shield.

"Dad, Harry's got a letter," whined Dudley looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Give me the mail boy," Uncle Vernon growled.

Harry passed him the mail – minus his letter.

"And the rest"

"But it's my letter you shouldn't read…" Before Harry could finish Uncle Vernon stood and snatched the letter out of his hand and promptly ripped it open.

Harry watched as Uncle Vernon's eyes scanned the page, his face getting whiter and whiter before he croaked in a terrified sort of way, "Petunia…it's them…"

Aunt Petunia gasped and rushed over to Uncle Vernon, which Harry found rather strange behaviour for a measly letter addressed to him of all people. After reading Harry's letter quickly Aunt Petunia seemed to realise that Harry and Dudley were there and promptly snapped at them.

"Dudley! Harry! Out of the room now!"

Cries of protest sprung from the boys at her words.

"It's _my_ letter! I deserve to read it or at least know what it's about!"

"Muuuum, I want to see the letter too its not fair why can't I…"

"OUT!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, cutting over the complaints, while Aunt Petunia pushed Harry and Dudley out the door and slammed it behind them.

Dudley stood staring at the door with his mouth opening and closing noiselessly. For the first time in his life his parents hadn't listened to him, they actually _ignored _him, and he was shocked beyond words.

While Dudley was standing there frozen, Harry ran to the keyhole and peered through.

He could see his Aunt and Uncle bent over what he assumed was his letter, while they muttered quietly to each other. Harry only caught tiny bits of what they were saying, though he couldn't make much sense of what he did hear.

"Didn't want this nonsense…can't they leave us…stupid school…who do they think they are?"

_School?_ thought Harry. _Was this letter inviting me to a school? Why are they making so much fuss over a letter to a school!_

While Harry was thing this Dudley overcame his stupor and pushed Harry aside, in want for the keyhole. Unfortunately for Dudley Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon heard the thump of Harry hitting the ground just outside the door and promptly stopped talking.

When they were allowed back in Uncle Vernon was ripping up Harry's letter. At Harry's shocked face he said:

"Oh it was nothing. Junk mail," and proceeded to rip the letter into tiny pieces. Once he was done he then swept what was left of the letter into the bin. He (along with Aunt Petunia) then pretended that the past 10 minutes hadn't happened and began to waffle on about drills.

Harry went to bed that night confused and angry, he hadn't been able to read his letter and he didn't even know what it was about, except that it had something to do with a school.

But why would a school be writing a letter to him? He'd never been that good at school – especially in subjects with lots of reading. He still did better than Dudley however so he'd have to do really badly or Uncle Vernon would tell him off for showing off and trying to look better than Dudley, so Harry was always careful not to stand out.

So why would a school want him?

The next morning it was Dudley who fetched the mail and he came back waving another letter for Harry trumpeting, "There's another one! Says to Mr H.J. Potter, Cupboard Under the Stairs!"

Uncle Vernon quickly snatched the letter from Dudley's fat fingers and promptly threw it into the fire. Before Harry could say anything Uncle Vernon glared at him and sent him to his cupboard before turning back to his toast.

Over the next week they were bombarded with letters, despite Uncle Vernon's best efforts to stop them.

He boarded up every hole, crack and opening in the house – so as a very surprised postman found out the only way for anything (or anyone) to get in or out of the house was through the front window. But still the letters came – in the post, in the milk. After sitting down for tea on the Sunday after the week of letters Uncle Vernon sighed happily. "No post today," he said and Harry's heart sunk. Whoever wanted to contact him had obviously given up and now Harry would never get to read his letter.

All of a sudden there was a popping noise and a letter appeared in front of Harry. Uncle Vernon – beetroot red with rage – grabbed it but with another pop another letter took its place. Soon the room was full of letters that had all arrived in the same way.

Harry reached out to get one but Uncle Vernon grabbed him and threw him into his cupboard before bellowing. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS RUBBISH! PACK YOUR THINGS, WE'RE LEAVING!"

By the end of the day they were packed and in the car, Harry with his small satchel of belongings sat squashed in the corner while Dudley had his many suitcases and bags of stuff.

Uncle Vernon had a strange twitch of happiness in his eye as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Now" he said. "I know how these people's minds work. They are obviously too thick to understand we don't want the letter and hiding somewhere they know is no good either. So because these people are from England hiding in their home country is useless – we can't stay in England. I've got the tickets and the plane leaves at 10. We're moving to America."

Dudley seemed to choke on nothing. "But…but" he stammered. "My friends…my TV, I can't watch my favourite shows over there!" He was too shocked to go on and fell limp in his seat.

Aunt Petunia seemed just as surprised. "But, darling," she said in the tone of one speaking to a mad person. "Your job, our home – what will we do for money?"

"I've got that sorted out," said Uncle Vernon smugly. "I've got a one year promotion to start a branch of my company in New York – and then we can move back – as by then these people will know we're not interested."

A shocked silence filled the car before Aunt Petunia piped up, "Honey, dear, how did you organise this in such short notice?"

"Well I'd been offered the job on Friday and had been told to think about it over the weekend. All I had to do was ring and say yes and they got us on the soonest plane to New York."

Nobody talked for the rest of the trip, though Dudley whimpered quietly in the back and Uncle Vernon hummed happily quite a bit.

_Well, _thought Harry as they boarded the plane. _ This is it. I'll never know what the letters were about. Uncle Vernon is right. They'll stop now we've moved country. _Soon he Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were seated in business class seats – courtesy of Uncle Vernon's company.

The hours merged into one timeless ride – full of an ever-eating Dudley, a snoring Uncle Vernon and an Aunt Petunia determined to suck every free gift out of the flight. Harry however stared blankly at the seat in front of him, his heart sinking more and more as they got further away from London.

Before he knew it they were departing the plane in New York and bustling through customs before attempting to hail a taxi to their new home. Colours and details were blurred through the dirty windows of the taxi and Harry had only just begun to take in what he had seen of New York when the cab stopped outside a shabby block of apartments.

"Its all they could get on short notice," said Uncle Vernon after paying the taxi driver. "But it's fully furnished and has four bedrooms."

They started lugging their belongings up the stairs to apartment 7 and were halfway done when a boy came out of apartment 6. _He looks just like me!_ thought Harry, and he did – he was about the same height and age as Harry, had the same slim build, and face shape – and even Harry's messy black hair. The only things different were his eyes which were a sea green rather than Harry's emerald green (and weren't framed by glasses) and the absence of a lightening scar on his forehead.

The other boy froze and stared at Harry. "You look almost exactly like me!" he said shakily.

"Yeah," said Harry rather lamely – then he blushed for some reason unknown to him.

The other boy craned his head to look behind Harry and saw Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley staring at him – gob smacked – and still clutching their suitcases.

"Have you just moved here from England?" he asked.

"Yes," said Harry before remembering his manners. "I'm Harry Potter and this is my Aunt and Uncle and my cousin Dudley."

"Nice to meet you," said the other boy good-naturedly, but with a twinge of amazement still in his voice. "I'm Percy Jackson."

**Did you like it? If so tell me. Did you hate it? Let me know. Can you guess anything about the future for this story or have any ideas to make it better? There's only one thing you can do, and that is REVIEW! P.S. I'll probably update this every 2 weeks-1month so don't expect anytime too soon. (even though I have the next chapter done. Aren't I evil leaving you on a cliffie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to all the reviewers out there! 11 reviews! Does happy dance Hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations. There is a bit of explanation in here, though not EVERYTHING is explained. So read onwards my friends!**

"_Nice to meet you" said the other boy good-naturedly, but with a twinge of amazement still in his voice. "I'm Percy Jackson."_

There was an awkward silence for a moment or two before Percy broke it. "D'you want me to help you with those…" he said in an unsure voice, gesturing at the luggage.

"Oh, yes," said Dudley happily. "I'm so tired there better be a couch in there…" and with that he dropped his bags and waddled off into the apartment.

Percy gave Harry an is-that-how-he-always-is look to which Harry nodded. They both grabbed bags and grinned at each other before staggering into the lounge.

The apartment was nice in an unused sort of way. After a nice coat of paint and a dust (Aunt Petunia had wrinkled her nose at the inch thick layer of dust as soon as they had entered the apartment) it would turn out alright. It wasn't the same neat clean perfection of Privet Drive but it wasn't a dirty hole either.

After the last bag had been unpacked and the final room allocated (to Harry's surprise he got a room, although he put that down to Percy's presence) Percy invited Harry to his apartment – which was strange for Harry as he had never been invited to another kid's house before.

"MUM!" yelled Percy as they entered the apartment. "COME MEET OUR NEW NEIGHBOR!"

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN!" came a faint reply and Percy led Harry through.

"The weird thing," said Percy as he and Harry manoeuvred their way through the cluttered apartment. "Is that my mum's eyes and your eyes are identical. Not as identical as us though!" He finished with a laugh.

They entered the kitchen and harry saw a woman with long red hair bent over the counter.

"Hi mum," said Percy. "What'cha cooking?"

"Never you mind greedy-guts. Now who's the neighbour?" Harry noticed her English accent and stepped forward.

"Er, that's me" stammered Harry and Percy's mum turned around. Her eyes grew wide and she glanced from Harry to Percy. "I just moved in next door with my Aunt, Uncle and cousin. I'm Harry, Harry Potter," but before he could say anything else Percy's mum fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Er, does she normally, you-know, faint?' asked Harry.

"No, but I bet it's because we look so much alike" replied Percy, who was poking her. After she made no kind of movement he went to the sink, filled a glass of water and upended it on her face.

"What did you do that for!" she spluttered as soon as she woke up.

"Because you weren't getting up. Duh! Now I know Harry and I look alike but it's a coincidence so stop fainting and introduce yourself properly." Percy peered down at his mum and held out his hand.

As soon as she was up Percy's mum stuck out her hand. "Sally Jackson, pleased to meet you." She still looked a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"Pleased to meet you too, Mrs Jackson," mumbled Harry politely.

"I see you're from England. I'm English myself and I'm interested where you're from and what are you doing here in the Big Apple?"

Although Harry had never met her before he felt she wouldn't find him strange and so explained the whole situation.

"Well I live, no lived, in Little Whinging with the Dursleys, I mean my Aunt, Uncle and cousin because my parents died when I was one. And just recently – I know this will sound really weird – all these letters addressed to me started turning up. And my Uncle Vernon got all angry so he nailed up the post flap and covered all the holes and ways to get into the house so they couldn't come in. Then last Sunday the letters started appearing in the lounge with a sort of popping noise so Uncle Vernon kind of went mad and we're moving here so the letters wouldn't come." Harry finished rather breathlessly and blushed when he saw Percy and his mum staring at him.

"What did the letters look like?" said Mrs Jackson in a quiet voice.

Harry found this question rather strange. "Er," he stammered. "I never got to read one but they were really thick and made out of this parchment stuff and said Mr H.J. Potter…" Harry stopped as Mrs Jackson muttered under her breath, "I'm going to kill them," and strode out of the apartment.

"Mum, that's _not _a good idea…" Percy yelled and trotted after he with Harry trailing on behind.

Sally Jackson strode into apartment 7 with a murderous look on her face.

"How DARE you stop him from getting his Hogwarts letter!" she shrieked, although her words made absolutely no sense at all to Percy and Harry.

Aunt Petunia took one look at Mrs Jackson's face, said Lily and fainted. "Honestly!" Percy exclaimed. "What is it with woman fainting today!" _Lily?_ Harry thought _Could it be…?_

Mrs Jackson glared down at Aunt Petunia with an unforgiving look while Uncle Vernon shook her awake.

"Do you know this woman?" he said to her angrily.

"She's my sister" said Aunt Petunia disbelievingly.

"You're my Aunt?" Harry asked Mrs Jackson.

"No," she said carefully. "I'm your mother."

"My mother?" Harry repeated blankly.

"HIS MOTHER!" Uncle Vernon roared. "YOU MEAN TO SAY WE'VE BEEN LOOKING AFTER HER GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BRAT FOR TEN YEARS AND SHE'S BEEN ALIVE THE WHOLE TIME?!"

"Why didn't you tell me I had a brother?" Percy asked.

"Why did you leave me to live with them?" Harry said, pointing at the fuming Vernon Dursley and his shocked wife.

"I, I…" stammered Lily.

"So what's happening?" asked Dudley as he waddled in from the lounge.

"GO AWAY DUDLEY!" everyone yelled before turning back to Lily.

Aunt Petunia managed a word. "Explain," she said quietly.

"SHE BETTER RUDDY WELL…"

"Shush Vernon," Aunt Petunia interrupted. "Well?"

"I, I thought you had died," she told Harry. "Voldemort had come and…"

"Who's Voldemort?" interrupted Harry.

"He's the dark wizard who was after us, well after you."

"After me?" asked Harry. "What for?"

"There was a prophecy…"

"Hold up," Percy interrupted this time. "'Wizard', 'Prophecy', what on earth are you talking about?"

Lily looked like a rat in a trap and her eyes darted between Harry and Percy rapidly. "Uh, uh…"

"She means magic of course," snapped Petunia, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Her and her freaky friends going off to that school, of what was it? Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

"Yes, okay!" yelled Lily desperately. "I'm a witch, James was a wizard, you're both wizards and that's what those letters were about, they were inviting you to Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts?" asked Percy and Harry together.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," cited Lily. "Where I and your father went to school."

"So you can do magic," said Harry slowly.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me!" exclaimed Percy.

"Finish the story first," came Petunia's cold voice from the corner.

"Alright, alright," said Lily in an exasperated voice. "So Voldemort turned up and he, he killed P-James," she said hastily. "I ran upstairs to get you two but he followed me and he performed the killing curse on you Harry. I thought you were dead and so I apparated here, to America before he could get me and Percy." She sighed. "Percy I never told you because I thought Voldemort was still at large and I knew everyone would think we were dead so you'd never have to go to Hogwarts or learn magic and I thought there was no point. Explanation done alright?"

"Are Percy and I twins?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

"Will we get to go to Hogwarts?" asked Percy.

"I suppose so yes. I have to let you now don't I. It will be hard to explain, all my friends…" she trailed off.

"How did I survive?" said Harry quietly.

Lily stared at him deeply. "I have no idea," she said truthfully. "Maybe James did something."

There was silence for a moment.

"Boy, pack your things, I refuse to house you any longer," said Uncle Vernon indignantly.

"You can share my room Harry, I've got bunks," said Percy, grabbing Harry's satchel from his room and dragging him back to apartment 6.

They heard a shriek from apartment 7 that sounded a lot like Lily Potter. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KEPT HIM IN A CUPBOARD?!"

"They kept you in a cupboard?" asked Percy in an interested tone.

"Yeah, the cupboard under the stairs," said Harry in an awkward tone. 'Who's that?" he asked, quickly changing the subject and pointing at a slothful looking man strewn on a couch in front of the TV.

"Gabe, mine, I mean our mum's boyfriend. Lazy asshole." Percy growled. "And don't change the subject. Did you sleep in there?"

"It was my bedroom pretty much," said Harry, embarrassed and eager to move on.

"Well, your bedroom isn't a cupboard anymore, though it's practically the same size. Welcome to your new home," said Percy throwing open a door to a messy and otherwise normal 10 year olds room.

"So," said Harry, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room. "It's our birthday tomorrow.

"Isn't it weird that we're twins? I wonder who was born first."

And so they sat talking for over an hour about themselves, their lives, their future before Lily found them.

"Having fun?" she smiled.

"What are we doing for our birthday?" said Percy as an answer.

"I thought we might go to Diagon Alley."

"Where's that?"

"What's that?"

"Why?"

"It's a sort of wizarding shopping centre in London. Why? Because we need to get all the things in this letter." And with that she pulled two letters out of her pockets.

They both ripped open their letters to read…

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term Begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Weird," said Percy. "Percy Potter, PP. Has a bit of a ring to it huh?"

"It says 'We await your owl" what does it mean?" Harry asked bemusedly.

"Oh yes, when we go to Diagon Alley we'll have to buy an owl, our last one, Flopsy died a few weeks before Percy and I came here."

"Oooh look Harry there's another sheet – it's got all the supplies on it" Percy squealed and began reading them out loud. "_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_, yes ok we know the school's name tell us what to buy! Uniform _First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) – _do we really wear robes?"

"Yes Percy you do…" Lily said with a smile at his excitement.

"_2. One pointed hat (black) for day wear, 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) – _Dragon hide! Do dragons exist?"

"Yes Percy they do…" Even Harry was finding Percy's excitement funny now too – Lily and he shared a smirk as Percy started up again.

"_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. _Like mum would let us go without _name tags, _god forbid,"

"Don't be cheeky!" Lily interrupted while Harry and Percy giggled.

"My turn, my turn," Harry said. "_Set books; All students should have a copy of each of the following: The standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot - _ Bet you that's boring, especially because someone called Bathilda wrote it."

"Bathilda is a lovely old lady thank you very much," said Lily. "She doted on you two since the day you were born."

"You _knew _her?" Percy said incredulously. "You knew a historian? You're way more boring than I thought!"

"Percy!" exclaimed Lily but let it drop.

"Hey listen to this next one - _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling" _The two boys looked at each other then burst out laughing and were soon rolling on the floor crying with laughter while Lily watched them, shaking her head.

"Let's skip the rest of the books," she said scanning the rest of the names. They would be laughing forever if they read a couple of those.

"_Other Equipment;" _continued Harry. "_1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) – _Do we really make potions?"

"Yes, that was one class I was particularly good at when I was there, I had this funny old teacher called Professor Slughorn…"

"Enough with the trip down memory lane," interrupted Percy. "Go on Harry."

"_1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales. Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad – _why on earth would you want a toad? – _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS."_

"Why would we want a broomstick? Do magic folk think that cleaning's fun?"

"Nooo" said Lily carefully. "In the wizarding world you can fly on broomsticks. Your father was especially good at it."

There was a moment of silence.

"Cool!" chorused the boys and started throwing questions at Lily. "How fast can they go? Can we get one please… I really want to try it out, what do you do on them?"

Lily groaned. "You get to try them out at Hogwarts, and you play this game Quidditch on them…I'll show you one when we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"About that," said Harry. "How are we going to get to London by tomorrow?"

"I think I've got some floo powder in the cupboard…"

"What's floo powder?"

"It's this sort of…"

And so they talked through the night.

**Ugh what a terrible end to a chapter. But the next chapter is good, I promise. And extra long. But I haven't typed it up yet, plus my life is hectic with training for Optimist Nationals (which is next week). So update will be in 2weeks-a month. See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the brand new chapter. There are a lot of questions in reviews about parents and so on… All I can say without giving away too much is don't put too much on Lilys explanations… everything is not what it seems and you don't know the whole story yet. This chapter doesn't really help in that area either. So now with my cryptic (or not so) message over and done with Enjoy! **

**P.S. Sorry about Hagrids accent.**

The two boys woke bright and early the next day and, chatting, they walked down to the kitchen where Lily was balancing on a stool and fumbling about in the back of the pantry.

"Mom," said Percy. "We were wondering why you changed your name?"

"So no one would know who I was, now one of you catch!" And she threw a little jar of sparkling green powder down at the two boys. Percy leant forward and caught it in one hand before peering at it.

"So this is floo powder?" he said. "No wonder the cat went all funny when I fed it to it." Harry started to giggle when he said that and soon the two went into hysterics and were doubled over with laughter.

"Stop laughing and help me down from here," said Lily irritably and the two stopped.

"Gabe!" yelled Lily. "I'm leaving and never coming back but there's food in the fridge ok?"

"Okay," came the drunken reply then a bout of snoring.

"Leaving?" said Percy. "Where are we going?"

"England," said Lily. "There's no reason for us to stay here."

"How about all our things?" said Percy.

Lily looked at him funny then pulled her wand out of her pocket, waved it and all of their belongings landed at the bottom of the stairs – packed.

"Now,' she said. "A bottomless bad should finish it off nicely," and with another wave the suitcases zoomed into a small drawstring bag which she picked up before looking at the boys – who were both standing there with open mouths after the display of magic.

She grinned at their shocked faces and chuckled. "That enough proof that magic exists?"

Percy and Harry nodded.

Her face turned serious. "We need to make a few… house calls to some old friends of mine before we go to Diagon Alley and Harry I'm going to need you to go first, because otherwise the people might go a bit crazy."

"Ok."

"We're going to one of my friends – Remus Lupin first and he lives on 24 Claire Way ok? Remember what to do? Now Percy and I will wait 5 minutes then we'll come ok?"

"Yes…mum," Harry said shyly.

Lily smiled at him. 'Ok off you go!"

Harry stepped up to the fireplace. "24 Claire Way!" he shouted and disappeared in green flames.

"He'll be ok, right mum." Percy said nervously.

"Of course darling."

* * *

Harry landed in Remus Lupin's fireplace, covered in soot, coughing and with streaming eyes. He looked up to see a shabby, greying man with his wand pointed straight at Harry.

"Are you Remus Lupin?" Harry wheezed.

The man nodded.

Harry straightened, rubbed the soot out of his eyes and said, as politely as he possibly could, "Sorry to intrude Mr Lupin. My name's Harry Potter and I heard you were a good friend of my parents? Well anyways I've got a surprise coming for you but you may be rather shocked so please don't hurt anyone. Thank you." Harry was kind of pleased with his speech and thought he'd done a good job of it.

The man pr rather Remus Lupin, started laughing and sat down on the couch. Harry blushed and stared at his feet – maybe it wasn't _that _good.

"Yes I was friends with your parents, and it's nice to meet you too although I already know you. But you of course can't remember that can you." Remus Lupin smiled.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to say but he ended up not having to say anything because suddenly the fireplace was filled with green flames and Percy stepped out.

"That was probably the worst way of travelling ever invented," he coughed. "Oh hello, Remus right?"

Remus stared at Percy with wide eyes. 'Percy," he croaked, standing up.

"Hold ya horses," Percy said in an amused tone. 'I'm not the big surprise, well I kinda am but I bet you'll like the next one even better!"

Lily appeared in the emerald flames and she quickly stepped onto the already sooty hearth.

'Hello Remus," she said quietly, her eyes searching his. "Long time no see."

Remus stood there, frozen for a moment.

"I thought you were dead."

"Oh Remus!" cried Lily and she ran at him for a hug.

"James?' he said in a hopeful voice.

"No, he killed James."

"Please explain…" he croaked.

And so Lily dragged him into the kitchen to make him a cup of tea and explain the situation, leaving Harry and Percy alone in the lounge. After a few minutes of silence apart from murmuring from the kitchen Percy spoke up.

"This is going to be a good day," said Percy happily.

"How do you know?" asked Harry in a bemused sort of voice.

"It's only 8 in the morning and there's already been magic, a reunion, a disgusting ride in a _fireplace_ of all places _and _we've moved house, not to mention country." Percy smiled. "It is _definitely _going to be an _awesome_ day."

"I see what you mean."

They turned around to see Remus and Lily wandering back into the lounge, tea cups in their hands.

"So where do you plan on living now you've moved from America?"

"Yeah mum,' the boys chorused, then grinned at each other. "We were wondering that," explained Harry.

"Well I thought we could camp out here or at Sirius's while I look for a house."

"You still want to be friends with that traitor?" said Remus bitterly.

"Whatever do you mean?" said Lily, confused.

"He betrayed you and James! James is dead because of him!" Remus went on angrily.

"He betrayed us?" Lily repeated blankly.

"He was your Secret Keeper! He sold you out to Voldemort!" Remus said, exasperation ringing through his voice.

"Sirius wasn't our Secret Keeper, Peter was."

"WHAT!"

"Good old Padfoot came up with the idea – of course Voldemort would think Sirius would be our Secret Keeper so if we changed to poor old Peter and if Sirius went into hiding too then no one would know who it is –they'd all think it was Sirius! Ingenious huh?"

"But, but everyone thought… Sirius."

"Oh, no," said Lily cheerfully. "It wasn't Siri, but at least we know the idea worked! So where does Sirius live now? Still in that grubby old apartment? How about Peter? Is he ok? He must have got into the hands of Voldemort somehow, how else could he have gotten in?"

"Sirius is in Azkaban," said Remus. "I said - everyone though it was Sirius."

"I don't believe you," Lily said stubbornly.

"What's Azkaban?" Harry piped up.

"Wizarding prison. Horrible place. Surrounded by dementors." Lily whimpered when Remus said 'dementors'.

"What are dementors?" asked Percy curiously.

"Wizarding creatures," sobbed Lily. "Suck all the happiness out of you… and they, they can suck your souls out. Called the 'Kiss'."

The boys' eyes grew wide with horror.

"Please, please don't tell me he got the kiss."

"He didn't," Remus said quietly, shock still radiating from his eyes at this latest revelation. "Lifetime sentence."

Lily wiped her eyes. "I sorry boys," she said. "It's just Sirius, I can't imagine a nicer person…" she trailed off tearfully.

"This Sirius person, he was a good friend of your right?" Percy asked.

"A very, very good friend. He was Harry's godfather – Remus is yours Percy – and if we had a third child it was going to be Peter's. I suppose he's dead now isn't he?"

"He's missing," Remus replied. "When you two and James were said to be missing (and most probably dead) he said he'd be bait to bring Sirius – who everyone thought was your Secret Keeper. And so he waited in Sirius's apartment, so that Sirius would come after him because everyone also thought that he'd want to finish the job and kill all his friends to when Sirius turned up, saying that he would kill Peter the Auror's overpowered him and chucked him in Azkaban. With no trial." Remus took a deep breath, "Apparently Sirius said he would get out and come after Peter so one day Peter disappeared. No one's seen him since."

"Without a trial!" Lily yelled. "Is that even allowed?! I can't believe it! And Peter, he always seemed so nice but… he gave us away? And he framed Sirius? I'm going to the Minister's office right now and…"

"Lily," Remus interrupted. "I know you're angry and I am too but you can't do anything – yet," he added at her mouth which was open again to argue. "For one if you turn up in the Minister's office right now he'll probably set the Auror's on you because you're supposed to be dead. Go to Diagon Alley, have a nice day with the twins and once everyone knows your alive, and believes it then we can worry about Sirius." Lily opened her mouth again. "I know it's hard," Remus continued, reading her mind. "But Sirius has waited for nearly 10 years. I think he can wait a little longer."

Lily sighed. "You're right, of course you're right. Come on boys we better get going. See you this afternoon Remus, that is if you don't mind us staying with you."

"Do you really think I'd say no?" Remus smiled.

"Well then see you later."

"Yeah, see you later Remus!" chorused the boys before disappearing into the flames after their mother.

Remus leant back into the couch, holding an empty tea cup and hoping what had just happened wasn't a dream.

* * *

They fell out of the fireplace to a rowdy Leaky Cauldron.

"What's this place?" asked Harry, staring around at the lively if slightly grubby pub.

"The Leaky Cauldron," explained Lily. "It's a very famous pub and the sort-of entrance to Diagon Alley."

"A pub!" exclaimed Percy excitedly. "Are there any wizarding drinks I could have?"

"We can come back here for lunch if you want, and I'll let you have a butterbeer."

"Really! You'd let me have a beer?" Percy squealed, before continuing in a self-favouring sort of voice. "Well I guess I _am_ pretty mature, you can definitely trust me, I just didn't know you were such a cool mother!"

"It's non-alcoholic you ding-bat. Did you honestly think I'd let you drink real beer?"

Percy seemed to diminish.

"So where is the entrance to Diagon Alley?" asked Harry.

"Just through here," and with that Lily pulled the boys out of the pub – the members now singing a very drunk 'Happy Birthday' - and into a little alleyway with a brick wall.

"This is it?" said Percy in a disappointed voice. "This is Diagon Alley?"

"No…" said Lily, tapping a few bricks on the wall. "This is Diagon Alley." The boys watched as the wall opened onto a busy length of shops and were soon dragging Lily along behind them as they rushed from window to window, staring at the extravagant displays.

"Where can we go first?"

"I want to go into that emporium; did you see those dancing mice?"

"Ooh, look, a wand shop, mom I want a wand!"

"Stop!" said Lily in an amused tone. "We need to go to Gringotts first – it's a bank –or we can't anything at all."

"Oh yeah we have to use those weird Wizarding coins right? Golons and Pickles or whatever."

"Galleons and Sickles," Lily corrected. "Yes we do."

"Which one's Gringotts?" chorused the boys.

"The big marble building over…" but before she could finish her sentence Percy and Harry had started dragging her down the street. She gave up and let them take her down the street.

Harry had never felt so comfortable in his life with anybody as he now felt with Percy (and Lily). He felt as though in a dream as they rushed down Diagon Alley and could hardly believe that only yesterday he'd been facing a life of being bullied and pushed around by the Dursleys.

They were soon climbing up the great marble steps, which led towards the Gringotts huge front doors. Percy and Harry stopped in front of the doors, and wide-eyed stared at the message upon them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there_

"The people that own the bank don't sound too nice," said Percy uneasily.

"Goblins," corrected Lily, not worried about the sign but more about the fact that they couldn't go unnoticed as they had in the busy pub and alley.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Goblins," Lily repeated. "Goblins run the bank, not people.

"We get to see real goblins?" asked Percy excitedly.

"Mmm, hmm," said Lily absentmindedly, and deciding it was now or never, pushed open the doors to Gringotts. She walked with her head held high and strode over to the nearest free counter while the boys trailed behind her, exclaiming at the great vastness of the hall and the undersized goblins running around it.

"I'd like to open the Potter vault," Lily said to the goblin behind the desk who was scribbling furiously in an accounts book. "I'll be with you in a moment," the goblin said, not looking up so Lily straightened and gazed around the hall blankly. No one had seemed to have noticed her, Harry and Percy… yet.

"Is tha' … no it can' be… Lily Potter?" a voice boomed, and a hush fell over the great hall and everyone, including the once chattering Harry and Percy, stared at the large man looking down at Lily. "An' Percy too! Percy Potter?" he said in a shocked voice and at his words many people gasped and the crowds gaze fell onto Lily and the twins.

Lily looked up at the man who first noticed her and saw a look of shock and hunt, alike Remus's this morning, on his face. "Hagrid," she said. "I…" but before she could continue a scrawny, speckled young man pulled her away and started in an excited tone. "Hi, ma'am, I'm Jerry, Jerry Archer, I work for the Daily Prophet, I wonder if you'd mind having a quick interview, I'm sure our readers would like to hear the story so will you, and what's a good time, preferably sometime today but if you can't…" He was obviously thinking about how much money he could make out of the story of the century.

"Oh stop your babbling!" Lily snapped. "Why don't I just get it over and done with then alright? I'm sure everyone here wants to know why we're alive anyway." She ended with a warmer tone and looked up at Hagrid. The reported recoiled but quickly pulled out some parchment, and a quill.

"Well?" asked the reporter rudely after a moment of silence.

"Yes, okay," said Lily. "On that night we were all inside, just finished dinner, when Volde…" several people gasped and many others flinched, "I mean You-Know-Who turned up, so I ran upstairs to get the boys and James tried to hold You-Know-Who off, but he killed James…" The reporter interrupted, "Could you explain the absence of a body? You and Percy are accounted for no but I was wondering what happened to your husbands."

"I don't know," Lily said tetchily.

"Sure you saw something, heard something…"

"I didn't alright!" Lily snapped angrily. "And excuse me if I don't want to think about You-Know-Whos methods of body-disposal." She looked away as the crowd murmured in agreement and when she looked back there were tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," said the reporter in a voice that didn't sound very sorry at all. "But if you could…?"

"Mom, if you don't want to, we could do it another time…" Percy said, worrying as he and Harry had been watching the whole ordeal.

"I'll go on," said Lily wearily. "I have to don't I? You all deserve an explanation." She sighed. "I tried to apparate away, with the boys but You-Know-Who had put up anti-apparation wards. I was trying to think of a way to escape, and note here that my husband had just been killed, and the darkest wizard in Britain was after me so I wasn't thinking straight, or quickly. Before I could do anything he was there. I stood in front of the boys cribs and begged him to leave us. He told me to stand aside, but I wouldn't so he pushed me onto the floor and sent the killing curse at Harry. I felt the wards lift and I couldn't see You-Know-Who but I assumed he was invisible or something and Harry was lying still in his crib so of course I thought he was dead. I grabbed Percy and apparated to Muggle London – I thought You-Know-Who was still at large and would want Percy and I dead so I got a ticket on the soonest plane to America and I've been living there with Percy ever since."

After Lily's explanation a silence fell on the hall before the reporter broke it with another question.

"Why didn't you come back until now?"

"For all I knew You-Know-Who was still at large and I didn't want to risk Percy's life by returning. But then Harry showed up yesterday in New York and I knew that because he was still alive You-Know-Who _must_ be dead or he would have gone after Harry. There was nothing for me in America and I decided it was high-time that I came back. It's the boys' eleventh birthday today so here we are buying their school things." Lily finished.

The reporter was ready with another question, "What stance do you have on the news that Sirius Black, who I know to be your secret keeper, betrayed you and your family to Voldemort?"

Lilys eyes opened in surprise before she said quickly, "Oh, no no no, everyone has got that wrong. Sirius is innocent!"

The crowd gasped and the reporter pressed, "Are you sure…?"

"Yes of course I'm sure! Peter, you know Peter Pettigrew, was our secret keeper. We changed from Sirius at the last minute – our idea was that everyone would think Sirius is the secret keeper and no one would ever suspect little Peter. Unfortunately I think Peter must have been the spy, but then he never was strong-willed. But to do that to Sirius…"

"So you're telling me that Sirius Black is innocent?"

"Yes that is what I am getting at," Lily said sarcastically. "Do you want me to take Veriteserum or something?"

"Uh, yes actually."

"It's only to be expected." The reporter fumbled in his pockets before pulling out a small phial of clear liquid. Lily took it and tipped a few drops of it onto her tongue before stating clearly, "My name is Lily Potter and I fled to America with my son Percy Potter. And Sirius Black was _definitely_ not our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. That enough proof?"

The reporter nodded with wide eyes. "Nice talking with you, the story will be probably published in tomorrows morning paper."

"That's fine. Now may I finally do my shopping?"

With her words the crowd, and reporter, drifted away leaving Lily, the boys and a blubbering Hagrid behind.

"Oh Lily, I thou' I can 'ardly believe, yer alive," he said before blowing his nose loudly into a large handkerchief he had just pulled out of his great coat. "Where yer stayin'? 'Cos you could always, I mean' I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind…"

"At Remus's but thank you for offering, "Lily said patting him on the back. "But I am going to start looking for a house soon. I will catch up with you later Hagrid but it's nearly nine and we do have to get going…" Lily said, noticing the boys as they fidgeted.

"O' course, O' course, I understan'. I go' a job for Dumbledore anyway, bu' yer always welcome for a cup of tea, alrigh'?"

"I know," Lily said warmly before the boys started pulling her over to the counter "I'll send you an owl!" she yelled over her shoulder before scolding the boys. "How rude you two! It's hard for a lot of people with us being alive again, how could you be so selfish!"

"Selfish!" huffed Percy. "It's our birthday in case you've forgotten. And we've had to sit there quiet as mice while you prattle on to some lame reporter. You agree with me huh Harry?" He poked Harry in the side.

"It was kind of boring," said Harry in a careful voice while Percy scoffed. "But maybe instead of arguing and ruining a nice day we could just get the money or shopping or whatever and forget about this."

Lily opened her mouth to retort but ended up saying nothing, instead taking the boys' hands and going back to the counter. The goblin behind it had stopped writing and was watching her and the boys. "I'd like to open the Potter vault," Lily repeated handing over a small golden key which the goblin took carefully, examining it, before calling over his shoulder: "Griphook! Take these people down to the Potter vault!"

Griphook was also a goblin. He led Lily and the boys though one of the doors on the sides of the main hall into a small badly-lit stone passage. At a short, shrill whistle from the goblin, Griphook a cart came rattling up the railway tracks that were laid along the passage and they all clambered in, the boys eagerly clutching the sides and staring into the darkness ahead.

The cart started with a jerk – at no apparent signal from Griphook – and was soon hurtling down the passage-way. It turned down other passages at small intervals without slowing at all and across narrow bridges over gaps so deep they seemed never-ending. At one of these ravines Percy leant over and peered into the black depths but was pulled back by Lily with a squeak. Percy stayed in his seat for the rest of the ride, albeit a disappointed look on his face.

The cart came to a shuddering stop in front of a large iron vault door. Griphook drew the key out of his pocket and carefully fitted it into a keyhole. With a grating noise the door opened and with open mouths Percy and Harry looked over piles, mountains of gold, silver and bronze coins.

"Is this all ours?" said Percy tentatively.

"Yes," said Lily, bending over and scooping gold coins into a small leather pouch while Percy danced around with happiness and jumped on the piles of coin – much to Harry's delight and Griphooks disgust. "Your father came from quite an old family and he inherited quite a bit of gold. I'm going to have get my old job at Mungos back though; I expect we may need the money, buying a new house and all."

She stood up again. "That will be all thank you," she said to Griphook and they all piled back into the cart. "And no leaning over the edge this time," Lily added sending a mock stern look over at Percy. His "But mum…" was cut off with a jolt as the car speed back along the track.

* * *

"So where do you boys want to go first?" Lily asked as soon as they had left Gringotts.

"Lunch!" Chorused Harry and Percy, the latter of whom added (well groaned), "I am so damn hungry."

"Percy language! Well we better go to the Leaky Cauldron then."

The two boys pretty much ran down the street and rushed through the gateway into the pub. While waiting for Lily to catch up they swivelled on bar stools and watched the unusual customers of the pub. Lily (finally as Percy said) arrived and they all enjoyed a hearty lunch with big glasses of butterbeer for the twins (who loved it). A few of Lilys old school friends approached them (along with the tearful reunions they brought) but soon the three set off to shop for their school things.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. It didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped but oh well. Next chapter they are in for some serious shopping. Lol poor boys. Anyways please read and review and I post as soon as I can! (You should be thankful, I finished this WAY quicker than I thought I would)**


End file.
